Usuario discusión:Ignimon
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Full Metal Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Sloth (manga). Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Wikia (Discusión) 23:10, agosto 17, 2011 Hola!! Hola!! Como estas?? Bueno venía a decirte que para mí sería buena idea, pienso yo, crear los capítulos del manga y/o anime, para hacer crecer la wiki, te parece?? Bueno Te dejo! [[Usuario:Luisenbarn08|''Luis]][[Usuario Discusión:Luisenbarn08|' (Mi Discusión)]] No es necesario que me guie por la wiki inglesa, ya que se crear artículos de capítulos (manga) y episodios (anime) gracias a la wiki en la que más trabajo, http://es.bleach.wikia.com/ en esa wiki aprendi a hacer episodios y capítulos, cuando puedas busca en la sección de esa wiki Lista de Capítulos y Lista de Episodios revisalos y dime si los quieres así o parecidos. [[Usuario:Luisenbarn08|Luis]][[Usuario Discusión:Luisenbarn08|'' (Mi Discusión)]] OK! Lo unico sería qeu tendría que crear plantillas, no te preocupes por hacerlas yo las puedo hacer, despues de todo, no es tan dificil, :D empezaré mañana ya que hoy no puedo[[Usuario:Luisenbarn08| Luis'']][[Usuario Discusión:Luisenbarn08|'' (Mi Discusión)]] Oye xq no activas el chat para la wiki, asi nos comunicamos mejor :D[[Usuario:Luisenbarn08| Luis'']][[Usuario Discusión:Luisenbarn08|'' (Mi Discusión)]] Oye seguro que no quieres que cambie la plantilla de personajes?? Puedo hacer que se vea mejor y ademas puedo hacer que desaparezcan las cosas que no se usan en la plantilla de cada personaje, por asi decirlo los personajes que no tiene Alias, les desaparezca el Alias [[Usuario:Luisenbarn08|'''''Luis]][[Usuario Discusión:Luisenbarn08|'' (Mi Discusión)]] * PD: Puedo crear una pagina que se llame Lista de Episodios que contenga los episodios del anime del 2003 y del anime del 2009??? * Disculpa pero a cual de las 2 cosas me dijiste que si?? [[Usuario:Luisenbarn08|Luis]][[Usuario Discusión:Luisenbarn08|' (Mi Discusión)]] Oye entra al chat, hablemos por ahí! [[Usuario:Luisenbarn08|Luis]]Usuario Discusión:Luisenbarn08 (Mi Discusión) La Lista de Episodios de Fullmetal Alchemist esta terminada, mañana empezaré con la siguiente[[Usuario:Luisenbarn08|Luis]][[Usuario Discusión:Luisenbarn08|'' (Mi Discusión)]] Favicon Hola, Ignimon, deme un logo para que yo haga el favicon que podrás poner tú.---'Carlos Suárez (Kuurojen viestit) ' 21:13 13 ene 2012 (UTC) Hola, ya esta el favicon que puse en el archivo:favicon.ico hay que esperar un día para activarlo automáticamente.- Hasta luego.---'Carlos Suárez (Kuurojen viestit) ' 23:50 15 ene 2012 (UTC) que tanto sabes de fullmetal???? Sabes la verdad detras de la verdad??? MM Mira, ya se que no hice eso cuando lo prometí, pero me harías un favor? Puedes entrar al chat para hablar sobre el asunto?? Gracias!! [[Usuario:Luisenbarn08|'''''Luis]][[Usuario Discusión:Luisenbarn08|'' (Mi Discusión)]] Plantilla Sería recomendable dejar la 1ª, por respecto a ser la original. La 2ª, si, la busqué en el wikia de Bleach, ya que ya había colaborado allí con anterioridad. Espero ser de gran ayuda, ya que esta wiki aún está a mitad de su construcción. Un saludo 'Shiryū Kokyū' ([[Usuario Discusión:Ikoleidan Reviver|'Discusión']]) 14:35 10 feb 2012 (UTC) Spotlight Hola, , veo que esta listo para pedir el spotlight de , hazlo tu solicitud con logo y slogan.- Saludos.-----'Carlos Suárez (Kuurojen viestit) ' 04:49 19 mar 2012 (UTC) Un consego de adm a adm viste la barra de abajo del todo que dice panel de administraciones clicias hay tanbien clikias en funcionalidades de wiki y activas todo execto muros de mensajes. eso ara que puedan conpetir sana mente aber quien tiene mas puntos y otras cosas ~adm de otra wiki~ haola :D oye sobre la portada en articulo destacado no crees q ya deberiamos cambiarlo? lleva mucho tiempo asi .-. yo lo haria pero no se hacerlo .-. bueno eso es todo :D hola :D oye algun idiota puso una nueva pagina y le puso de titulo tonto y le puso un monton de pendejada .-. y yo se las borre pero la pagina de la wiki no se como borrarla tu sabes? el articulo se llama Tonto y el usuario q puso esa mierda se llama brock xd si puedes ayudame a denunciarlo igual .-. Hola, me encantaria ayudar al Wiki. Soy bueno con el Photoshop y queria preguntarte ¿si te gustaria que diseñara una imagen para poner como tema del wiki? así lo podes personalizar mas. Saludos!!! Emir21 (discusión) 22:46 21 jul 2012 (UTC)Emir21 Che, ¿te gustaria hacer un interwiki con el mio? 'Emir21 (discusión) 03:45 11 ago 2012 (UTC)Emir21''' Enlaces En mi wiki, por lo general cuando nos volvemos aliados de otra wiki lo que hacemos es colocar el logo de dicha wiki a modo de hipervinculo en la portada bajo el enlace "Wikis aliadas" , así cuando alguien hace click sobre el logo es redireccionado a esa wiki ¿te parece que lo hagamos de esa manera? Emir21 (discusión) 13:10 16 ago 2012 (UTC)Emir21 R.E Dale, yo me encargo de eso Alianza Hola Ignimon, soy el administrador de la Zatch Bell! Wiki, la cual adopte hace poco. La verdad es que esta wiki a quedado algo sola... pero no importa yo amo FMA y me gustaría que fuésemos aliados si te parece :) Esperare tu respuesta. Bye ;) --Shin Kuria Seunousu 00:26 13 abr 2014 (UTC) Bueno muy bien gracias por aceptar, ya los he añadido en mi portada. Falta que tu me agregues :) Por cierto hablando de alianzas, no se que tipo de relación tienen con la "wiki aliada" que tienen en este momento; pero si es lo común (intercambio de enlaces), no estan correspondiendo a ... solo te avisaba. Bueno gracias nuevamente y un saludo. --Shin Kuria Seunousu 02:22 18 abr 2014 (UTC) Gracias Pero descuida si tu quieres que suba lo hare no hay problema Posibles diseños Hola Ignimon! quería venir a decirte que hice dos fondos para el wiki, ya que eso podría de alguna manera ayudar al diseño que tiene el wiki, voy a subirte las dos opciones que yo hice, sin embargo si querés alguna otra cosa tendrías que decirmelo. Bueno acá las opciones: Opción 2.png|Opción 1 Opción 1.png|Opción 2 Por favor cuando te decidas podes borrar vos mismo las imágenes. Suerte --[[Usuario:Usui Uzumaki|''Usui-Kun]][[Usuario Discusión:Usui Uzumaki|' (Mi Discusión)]] 16:33 11 jun 2014 (UTC) Vandalismo Hola Ignimon, te informo que este usuario borró información de varias páginas y edito el perfil de otro usuario, encargate por favor. Saludos.... Arelys (discusión) 18:53 14 jun 2014 (UTC) Vandalismo Hola de nuevo, aquí hay otro vándalo y borra está página... eso es todo :) Arelys (discusión) 23:38 20 jun 2014 (UTC) Saludo y propuesta ¡Hola! Parece ser que eres el único administrador a cargo del wiki, así que no me queda otra que contactar directamente contigo. He decidido unirme al wiki como editor activo y me gustaría debatir sobre un tema; los nombres de los Homúnculos; me he dado cuenta que el nombre de los artículos de los villanos de la serie están traducidos al español, cuando, bajo mi punto de vista, no debería ser necesario, la denominación de los personajes debería mantenerse igual que en la serie, donde sus nombres originales son Lust y no Lujuria o Pride y no Orgullo. En otras enciclopedias dedicadas a este manga/anime tampoco traducen los nombres de los Homúnculos, como en la wiki francesa, por poner un ejemplo, donde denominan a Lujuria como Lust y no "Luxure" como debería llamarse según lógica de este wiki. Espero tu respuesta para proceder o no a cambiar los nombres de los artículos. ¡Un saludo! - Deidara1197 (discusión) ---- Perdón por meterme en donde no me llaman, pero como es algo relacionado con el wiki lo hago, sobre el asunto de los nombres es cierto en las otras wikis no traducen los nombres pero creo que aquí se lo hizo para facilitar su búsqueda, ten en cuenta que no todos los usuarios que visitan el wiki se saben el nombre de los homúnculos en ingles sino en español. Por esto creo que los nombres deberían quedarse como están. Saludos… --Arelys (discusión) 13:56 17 jul 2014 (UTC) ---- Únicamente aclarar una duda a Arelys; para facilitar la búsqueda de los personajes existen las redirecciones; si en el buscador escribes "Pride" te redirige automáticamente al artículo del actual "Orgullo", así que si realmente cambiamos el nombre y ponemos su denominación original no dificultaría para nada la búsqueda de estos personajes, puesto que si algún usuario coloca en el buscador "Orgullo" porque conoce con esa denominación al personaje, automáticamente le redirigirá al artículo de Pride. En resumen, es una medida que no dificulta para nada la búsqueda por parte de los usuarios, sino que pretende colocar el 'nombre original '''de dichos personajes, algo que, bajo mi punto de vista, debería ser primordial en cualquier enciclopedia. - Deidara1197 (discusión) ---- Ya lo sé Deidara, como me dijeron una vez “mientras más redirecciones tenga un artículo más accesible será”, la página que mencionas “'Orgullo” fue creada con el nombre “'Pride'” pero luego fue cambiada a como está ahora la razón es probablemente para facilitar su búsqueda, ciertamente lo lógico hubiera sido crear una redirección pero no lo hicieron así (desconozco la razón) y lo de dejar los nombres como están era solo una opinión no es que esté en contra de ponerle los nombres originales. Arelys (discusión) 14:56 17 jul 2014 (UTC) Primero, pido perdón por no contribuir activamente, ya no dispongo de tanto tiempo por motivos personales (estudios, salud, etc.), pero aun así tengo interés en que la wiki vaya bien. Gracias a ambos por contribuir y preocuparse. Arelys si quieres pide el cargo de administrador en la Central de Wikia en español, yo estoy de acuerdo con que te lo den. Respecto a los nombres, sí es un tema discutible. Antes estaban en inglés, pero dado que esta es una wiki en español, es probable que gran parte de los espectadores hispanoparlantes hayan visto la serie doblada, por lo cual les sea más fácil ubicar la wiki buscando por las traducciones y dejando redirecciones para los nombres originales. Ahora bien, eso de los "nombres originales" es relativo, ya que si bien la romanización es Lust, en japonés se pronuncia algo así como Rasuto, por lo cual la forma original de escribirse es en kanji y no en letras romanas, pero de toda maneras se entiende cual fue el término que quisieran usar. También entiendo el punto de vista de quienes quieren usar la denominación japonesa por respeto al doblaje original y ser neutral con las otras adaptaciones. Sugiero abrir un foro a modo de votación en la wiki. --Ignimon / Aquí deja tus mensajes 02:00 18 jul 2014 (UTC) ---- De acuerdo entonces, solicitaré la adopción en central dentro de unos días. Saludos! Arelys (discusión) 02:07 19 jul 2014 (UTC) Administración y Diseño Hola, vthumb|320px|La imagen para el titulo que diseñeeo que eres el administrador actual de la Wiki y veo que lo estas llevando en buen camino, pero creo que deberias modificar un poco el diseño, por ejemplo, la imagen del titulo que te lleva a la portada tiene un fondo negro que no queda nada bien. Ademas, con respecto a administración, deberias proteger algunos de los articulos, como la portada y las plantillas esenciales. Con respecto a la imagen del titulo, acabo de diseñar una simple que quizas te guste. Aún así, solo son consejos, aceptalos si quieres. Interlanguage Links Hi, I like to put interlanguage links from the german, english and polish Fullmetal Alchemist in your spanish FMA Wikia, so that the wikis with the same content are linked together. I hope you don't have a problem with that, if you have - just let me know! Thanks, 13:30 22 ago 2014 (UTC)